


Happy Anniversary (Or Not)

by mehna



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: #SaveShadowhunters, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Kid Fic, Lightwood-Banes Being a Family, M/M, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Morning Cuddles, No Angst, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 05:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14993390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mehna/pseuds/mehna
Summary: “Raffa!” Max whispered, shaking his big brother’s shoulder to try and wake him up.“Max?” Rafael grumbled, rubbing at his eyes and yawning as he sat up. “What time is it?”“I dunno,” Max answered, practically bouncing on his feet in excitement. “But it’s Papa and Daddy’s anniversary today!”***Or, the one where Max and Rafael want to surprise their Papa and Daddy with breakfast in bed for their anniversary.





	Happy Anniversary (Or Not)

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyoo!
> 
> So this idea has been on my to-do list for a while and since I finished my exams yesterday (yay!), I thought I'd write a fluffy family fic to celebrate. 
> 
> The image in this is fanart by the amazing @Max_Maks_Art on Twitter and Instagram. Go check them out!
> 
> Happy reading!

As soon as Max blinked his eyes open, he was jumping out of his bed with a grin plastered on his face. He ran to Rafael’s room, trying to be as quiet as possible so he didn’t wake his Daddy and Papa.

“Raffa!” Max whispered, shaking his big brother’s shoulder to try and wake him up.

“Max?” Rafael grumbled, rubbing at his eyes and yawning as he sat up. “What time is it?”

“I dunno,” Max answered, practically bouncing on his feet in excitement. “But it’s Papa and Daddy’s anniversary today!”

“It is?” Raffa asked, frowning in thought.

Max bobbed his head, the smile still glowing on his face. “Yeah! I saw it yesterday on that colander Auntie Izzy gave us for Christmas with all our pictures on it.”

“Calendar, Maxie,” Rafael corrected, slipping out of bed and shoving his feet into his slippers.

“Yeah, that,” Max nodded and grabbed Rafael’s hand, leading them into their joint bathroom. “It says it’s their 10th anniversary of the day they met on today’s box,” he explained as he squirted a glob of toothpaste on his brush, Rafael doing the same after. “We have to surprise them with breakfast!”

Rafael nodded as he brushed his teeth, happy with Max’s idea to do something for his fathers’ anniversary. Max was only 6 though so Rafael assumed, him being the recently turned 10 year old, he’d be doing most of the cooking, which was a problem considering he didn’t know how to do that.

Oh well, Max could use his magic to help them out.

They quietly made their way to the kitchen after brushing their teeth and decided on making pancakes, something Daddy always made for them when he had time in the morning before going to work.

Rafael got the instructions from the draw Daddy kept it in before taking out the ingredients as Max got a stool and stood in front of the fridge, searching for the fruit they could have on top.

They both got to work soon enough, Max using his magic to help out when he could and since they were both too young to use the stove, he used a cooking spell Papa taught him on the batter while Rafael carefully washed and prepared all the fruit.

He had watched his Daddy make coffee in the morning with the machine enough times now to know how that worked too and so he set about making two cups and then pouring out juice for himself and Max.

It was only when he turned around to ask Max whether he wanted apple or orange juice that he saw the sheepish expression on his little brother’s face.

“I burnt it,” he whispered shyly, fiddling with his hands in front of him and nodding his head to the counter where what looked like a pile of black glob lay.

Rafael smiled encouragingly and walked over, taking the plate and putting them in the trash before going back to the counter with all the ingredients to make more batter.

“Try again, Maxie. I know you can do it. Just do one at a time though.”

Max nodded, a determined expression on his face as they started again.

***

“Darling, wake up,” Magnus murmured, kissing Alec’s bare shoulder and lightly drawing patterns on his chest from where he was wrapped around his husband from behind.

Alec grumbled, shuffling a little and then turning around in Magnus’ arms to face him. “Why so early?” he asked, voice rough from sleep and eyes barely opened.

Magnus smiled, leaning in to press a kiss to his nose and watched as Alec scrunched it up adorably. “I could hear the boys doing something in the kitchen. Max said “shh, it’s a surprise” at one point and Rafe said “we have to be quiet or we’ll wake them up” so I stopped listening and figured we’d find out sooner or later.”

“But...why so early?” Alec asked again, snuggling against Magnus’ chest.

“I thought you’d want to be awake for whatever they have planned,” Magnus said quietly, running his fingers through the tangled mess upon Alec’s head to comb it out.

“Couldn’t they have planned it later? It’s my day off and I wanna sleep in,” Alec pouted but finally blinked his eyes open to look up at Magnus.

“Don’t be such a drama queen,” Magnus teased, lowering the hand that was resting on Alec’s hip to pinch his butt.

“That’s funny, coming from you,” Alec grinned, pressing at kiss to Magnus’ collarbone and earning another butt pinch. “So what kind of surprise is it? A food one? Are they being safe?”

Magnus rolled his eyes and Alec’s ‘Mother Hen’ persona slipping through. “Darling, Rafael is literally a younger clone of you, he’s nothing if not rule-abiding and he knows no stove and no sharp knives. I’m sure they’re being responsible.”

As if on cue, a loud bang was heard from the kitchen as though something had exploded and Alec sat up instantly.

***

Rafael’s eyes widened as Max yelped, jumping back from where he was using his magic to cook the pancake that was now stuck to the ceiling. The kitchen was a mess, and that was putting it lightly.

“Rafe! Max!” Daddy’s voice called and Rafael’s eyes widened even more.

“Don’t come out!” he yelled back. “We’re okay but don’t come.”

“What’s going on boys?” That was Papa. “Are you hurt?”

“No Papa, we’re okay,” Rafael answered. “It’s nothing, just a surprise. Um...go back to bed and wait...for the surprise.”

There was silence for a moment before Papa called out wearily, “Blueberry?”

“It’s a surprise! Like Raffa said. Go to bed Papa.” Max answered hurriedly and breathed a sigh of relief along with Rafael when they heard Papa reply with an “okay”.

“What do we do?” Max whispered, eyes frantic as he looked at the mess they’d – or more accurately, _he’d_ – made. Tears began to form in his eyes as he realised he’d ruined his Papa and Daddy’s anniversary and he’d let Rafael down too by messing up. “‘m sorry, Raffa.”

“Hey, it’s okay,” Raffa said, wrapping his arms around Max, hugging him close to his chest. “It’s not your fault, we all make mistakes. Remember that time Daddy put one of Papa’s fancy shirts in the washing machine by accident, or when I drew the wrong rune and almost burned Chairman Meow?”

Max nodded against his chest and pulled back to wipe at his eyes. “What do we do?”

Rafael looked around, trying to think of something to save their breakfast but found nothing. All the flour was either gone in the burnt pancakes or stuck to the floor and ceiling after the explosion, the fruit was now a smoothie on the counter and dripping onto the floor, the eggs were all cracked and there was only one edible pancake out of the total they had managed to make.

Realising that they couldn’t cook up anything now, especially since both Papa and Daddy were awake and waiting for their “surprise”, he decided it was the thought that counted, and so he rummaged through the pantry until he found what he was looking for and set everything up on a tray.

Max used his magic to get a single flower from one of Papa’s flower beds up on the roof and put it in a vase while Rafael went through a couple of Max’s drawings of the five of them – Chairman Meow included – to turn into a makeshift card.

He and Max quickly signed it before heading for their fathers’ bedroom.

***

“We should go out there,” Alec said, pacing back and forth as Magnus watched from where he was perched on the edge of the bed.

“They said they were fine, Angel, if they want to surprise us, we can’t ruin it.” Magnus reasoned.

“But that sounded like something exploded!” Alec whisper yelled. “What if one of them is hurt?”

“Max would be balling his eyes out if someone pinched him, trust me, we’d know if one of them was hurt.”

Alec sighed and flopped down onto the bed face first, grumbling away as Magnus comfortingly patted his calf.

It was about five minutes after the “explosion” that a small knock was heard on the door and Alec shot up, ready to rush to open it but pausing when he heard Max’s voice.

“Are you in bed?”

“...No?” Alec answered.

“...how ‘bout now?” he asked, and Magnus stifled his laughter behind his hand and beckoned Alec over to the bed.

They got comfortable, propping themselves against the headboard before answering “yes” when Max asked for the third time.

The door opened and a little flash of blue ran towards the bed while Rafael followed behind, carefully carrying a tray of four bowls and one of the lilies that Magnus was growing in the rooftop garden.

Max snapped his fingers and two mugs of coffee along with two glasses of juice appeared on the bedside table as he got comfortable on the bed, Rafael doing the same after passing the tray to Alec who settled it on his lap.

“What’s this for boys?” Alec asked, grinning at them and then down at the four bowls of cereal, two Cinnamon Toast Crunch for Alec and Rafael, one Fruit Loops for Magnus and one bowl of Lucky Charms for Max.

Max nudged the card into Magnus’ hand and leaned over to place a sloppy kiss on his and Alec’s cheek, Rafael doing the same.

“Dear Papa and Daddy, happy anniversary, lots of love from Raffa and Max and Chairman Meow,” Magnus read out. He smiled at the boys, albeit a little confusedly and he knew Alec’s expression mirrored his.

 The confusion vanished however as Max explained. “It said today was your anniversary of the day you met on the colander Auntie Izzy got for us so me and Raffa wanted to make breakfast for you.”

“Calendar,” Rafael corrected, his tone suggesting it wasn’t the first time.

Magnus wanted to laugh but managed to hold it back. Alec, however, wasn’t that successful and a joyful laughter bubbled out of him. He put the tray on his bedside table and pulled Rafael and Max into his arms, hugging and kissing them as they both giggled. Magnus joined in, pecking Alec’s lips too with a knowing grin while the boys complained “my eyes! my eyes!”

Alec dished out the bowls of cereal as he spoke, “we love you both so much. Thank you.”

They ate their cereal, sipping on their drinks and admiring Max’s drawing of their family. Chairman Meow joined them too. There was a little bit of flour stuck to his fur and Rafael quickly wiped it off, but Magnus noticed anyway and caught his eye.

He grinned sheepishly and glanced quickly at Max and Alec who were engrossed in their own little bubble before crawling over to Magnus and whispering in his ear.

“Can you come to the kitchen?”

Magnus nodded and got up, taking his and Alec’s cup of coffee and walking out with Rafael, answering with a “refill” when Alec asked where he was going.

He tried not to laugh at the sight of the kitchen when he saw it but it bubbled out anyway. “Oh dear, what happened Baby?”

“Well, um,” Rafael grinned sheepishly again and shrugged. “Max was using his magic, that cooking spell you taught him, so we could make pancakes, but he burned the first two batches and then I think it overheated and everything exploded. He didn’t know a cleaning up spell and he started crying so I just got the cereal instead and thought we could clean it up later.”

Magnus chuckled fondly, his heart warming again at the fact that his boys wanted to make a surprise breakfast for him and Alec. He waved his hand, the kitchen becoming spotless again in a flash.

“All clean now,” he smiled and pulled Rafael to his side. “It’s very sweet of you boys to want to surprise us.”

“So...you’re not angry at me or Max?” Rafael asked tentatively and Magnus shook his head, crouching down so he was on eye-level with his son.

“Of course not Baby, you were just trying to do something nice for your Daddy and I, and neither of you got hurt so that’s the important thing. And how about this, next time, you and Maxie can make pancakes while your Daddy and I observe and then we can prevent this explosion from happening again.”

Rafael nodded and pointed to the bin. “There was one good pancake but I didn’t want to only give it to one of you so I binned it with the others.”

Magnus grinned again and kissed Rafael’s forehead. “It’s fine Sweetie, the cereal was just as lovely.”

They walked back to the bedroom, two new coffees in hand and settled on the bed again where Alec and Max were curled up watching Lilo and Stitch as it played on the TV. It was Max’s favourite film because Stitch was blue, just like him, and though Alec would never admit it out loud, Magnus knew it was his favourite film too.

Magnus gave Max a reassuring smile and wink when he looked at him sheepishly. “It’s okay,” he mouthed, pecking his cheek and then snuggling up to Alec’s side to watch Lilo feed Pudge a sandwich.

Eventually, Rafe and Max dosed off cuddled up to them under the covers. It only just went past 8am so Magnus had assumed they’d still be tired after waking up early to make breakfast.

The film was still playing in the background as Alec smiled over at him, reaching for his hand and lacing their fingers together.

“I’m guessing there was a big mess in the kitchen that you had to go clean up?” he asked quietly, not wanting to wake the boys.

Magnus nodded; thumb gently running over Alec’s wrist. “They tried making pancakes but Blueberry accidently blew it up, and I’m pretty sure there are about 50 or so burnt pancakes in the trash.”

Alec grinned, looking down with a dopey smile at a snoring Max. “So cereal was the next best thing huh?”

Magnus chuckled, his other hand lightly running through Rafael’s hair where his head was resting on his chest. “I guess so.”

They sat in silence for another few moments, the film playing quietly in the background, Chairman purring as Alec petted him and just enjoying their little bubble of serenity of having a loving family with two adorable children, something both Magnus and Alec never thought they’d have.

Alec’s question eventually broke the silence.

“So...should we tell them that Izzy made a mistake on the calendar and it’s not actually our anniversary today?” 

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who read 'Watch Over Your Mind', now that I've finished my exams, I'm excited to get back to writing it :D I just need to re-read what I've already written so I'm back in the whole flow of it and my Mum is visiting this week with my Uncle and Aunt so I might not have much time to do that until next week, but I just wanted to let you know that I am picking it up again so you can look out for that. I am on twitter, @mehna0103, and I'll start tweeting updates with how far I am along with the chapters if you'd like to know when I'll be posting for definite. :D
> 
> As for these one-shots, I'll probably keep writing them on the side because they've been really fun to do, and I'll also keep up with 'I Found You' as well now that I have more time. I've actually got too many ideas to write about and it's been driving me crazy not being able to do them!
> 
> Also, keep tweeting, emailing and requesting the show when you can guys. This hunt is far from over! Plus, I need more seasons so I can use gifs and images with an actual Rafe and Max in them. <3<3


End file.
